<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Meeting by the_green_hedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576110">Afternoon Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog'>the_green_hedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Major lemon, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ozpin is a massive tease, Teasing, a little food play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ozpin haven't been able to see much of each other recently. Luckily, Ozpin has figured out a way to fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, procrastination is a thing. I started this fic back in February, and I am just now happy enough with it to post it. I hope you enjoy this little lemon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven o’clock and Ozpin still wasn’t home yet. He had been getting in late and leaving early due to a sudden demand from the Vale council wanting an up to date report of all campus-related incidents. After all, Beacon was a combat school where accidents are likely to occur, so it makes sense that they would want to know how often it happens as well as the average severity.</p><p>Along with the reports, they wanted Ozpin to figure out a way to keep the accidents from happening in the first place. Which, I could tell from the few times I have been able to see him, was starting to stress Oz out. Not to mention he had been drinking more hot chocolate than he usually does, and for him, that is saying something.</p><p>I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open. Ozpin walked into the bedroom; his footsteps sounded a little heavier than usual. I sat up to watch as he softly closed the bathroom door before turning on the light. A small smile crept on my face as I realized he was trying to make sure he didn't wake me. I laid back down and wiggled a little closer to Oz's side of the bed. He opened the door after turning the light off and found his way to bed. As soon as he had settled in, I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up to his side. I felt his body stiffen at the sudden action, but then immediately relaxed and let out a small chuckle, "It seems you have been lying in wait for me." He turned towards me, wrapping me up in his arms, pulling me up against his chest.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” I feel his voice reverberate through his chest. I told him that I was already awake when he got in while I buried my face in his nightshirt, inhaling his scent.</p><p>"I am sorry that we haven't been able to spend much time together in the past two weeks. I promise that I will try to make time for us as soon as I can." His arms tightened around me as he spoke.</p><p>"I know you will, Oz. I know you have to cater to the council, don't worry. Though I will be ecstatic when this is all done, and I have you back in bed with me at a decent hour. Now, let's get some rest. Good night". I leaned up to kiss him. I have missed his sweet, soft lips.</p><p>The kiss lingered a little, but we eventually drew back. I tucked my body into his. I heard him murmur, "Good night, my dearest," before we both fell asleep.       </p><p> </p><p>~~One Week Later~~</p><p>A little before five, I headed up the elevator to Ozpin's office. He had sent me a message an hour ago saying that he needed to see me. I assumed it had something to do with all the reports he was doing lately, but I couldn't help but wonder why he had scheduled a meeting so late in the afternoon.</p><p>"Hello, my dear." Ozpin greeted me as the doors opened; he had been standing at the elevator waiting for me, which was a little odd. As I came forward, he offered me his arm. I took it hesitantly, wondering what he had up his sleeve.</p><p>“Oz, what is going…on?” I gasped out the last word as I looked toward his desk. There was a plate of sandwiches, with a few strawberries on the side and a pot of hot chocolate with two mugs.</p><p>“I know it isn’t much, but I have been so busy lately that we haven’t been able to spend any time with each other. However, as soon as I was able to free up the rest of the day, I quickly tried to put this together.” The sweetest smile curving his lips as he finished his explanation.</p><p>“Oz, you are the sweetest," I pulled him down by his shoulder so I could give him a quick peck on the lips. We walked over, and I sat down in the chair he had placed next to his. We had a lovely supper as we caught up on the little things that had been happening lately.</p><p>After an hour of talking, we had long ago eaten our sandwiches; I was currently making my way through the strawberries. I asked Ozpin if he wanted one before I ate them all up. When he didn’t answer, I turned to look at him only to see his eyes fixed on my mouth as I was about to take another bite.    </p><p>“How are you able to tease me so easily without even trying?” His voice was deep and soft, while his eyes were like melted honey in the sunlight, which also made his silver locks look like they were glowing.  </p><p>I couldn't help but freeze at the look in his eye. "Come here," he said as he held out his hand to me. Without even thinking, I put my hand in his, and he pulled me up to my feet. He maneuvered me around so that I was trapped between his legs with his desk right behind me.</p><p>Finally, I was able to find my voice and ask what he was doing. “You asked if I wanted a strawberry, but I believe I would prefer to have something to go with them. I also think that my naughty girl deserves a little teasing in return.” At his words, I could feel moisture start to gather between my legs, and I pressed my thighs together. Ozpin placed his hands on my hips and gently massaged them for a moment, then sliding them down to just below the hem of my skirt, where he caressed the back of my knees. Then slowly, he glided his hands back up under my skirt to lower my panties. Once he got them past my hips, he told me to sit on his desk, and when I had, he quickly my underwear off and put them in his jacket pocket.</p><p>Despite still being fully clothed, with my panties gone, I almost felt naked sitting on Ozpin's desk like this, and it was only making me want more. He put his hands on my knees and gently started spreading them apart. He pulled me toward him, so I was sitting right on the edge of the desk, making me have to use my hand to prop myself up; he placed my feet on his armrests and pushed my skirt up to my waist. I was sitting there, completely exposed to him, and my core tightened at the hungry look in his eyes.</p><p>“Wait!” I quickly exclaimed, as some part of my brain realized the potential danger in this situation. "What about the elevator? Someone could just come up at any moment, couldn't they?" He hummed his agreement as he reached beside me and pressed a few buttons. Considering my position, I was a little distracted as to what he was doing, but soon I saw a red text box appear that said 'Locked.' I only had a moment to realize what he had done before I felt a finger graze my folds. The sudden sensation had me start to lift my hips off the desk, but Ozpin quickly grabbed my waist and sat me back down.</p><p>“Now, now, F/N, you are to remain seated. After all, this is a dessert that we will both enjoy”, Ozpin’s voice dripped honey as he spoke. My insides clenched as my gaze dropped from his eyes to the bulge in his trousers. His chuckle had my eyes shooting back up to meet his again, and it looked like he wanted to devour me. Then his tone took on a darker and commanding sound as he said, "Lay back." The last thing I saw of him was the wolfish smile playing around his lips. I looked up at the gears moving above my head, waiting for Ozpin to touch me again. From between my legs, I heard Ozpin's sigh and could feel his heated gaze on the most private part of me.</p><p>He began to gently tease my lower lips before slipping a finger in between my folds, causing me to release a shaky breath. Slowly he made his way up to the top of my slit, circling my clit but never directly stimulating it, then moving down to do the same to my entrance. “My, you are already quite wet for me,” his voice was as smooth as the desk I was laying on; his voice and touches causing soft moans to fall from my lips.    </p><p>My eyes drifted close as I focused solely on his fingers. His thumb took up the job of slowly playing with my clit, only stopping occasionally to draw whimpers from me as he pinched it between two fingers. With his other hand, he inserted one finger into me, and my walls immediately tried to cling to it, causing a chuckle from Ozpin. He pumped the one finger in and out before pulling it out completely, only to slowly insert two fingers back inside me. The feeling of being stretched made me cry out his name, which I instinctively tried to stifle. Though it quickly turned to a cry of despair as he suddenly withdrew both hands from my body.</p><p>"If you wish for me to continue, then you will try to remember not to silence yourself.”</p><p>“I’ll remember, just please don’t stop!”</p><p>I almost sobbed in relief as he returned to rubbing my clit once more, waiting to feel his fingers inside me again. Suddenly, there was not one finger, but three slowly stretch my walls. “Ngh, Ozpin!!!” He thrust his fingers in and out a few times before they stilled, slowly curling up towards my stomach. My grip on the desk tightened, and my back arched up as he started rubbing that sweet spot inside of me. Just as I was about to crest over the edge, Ozpin pulled his hands away from me, making me whimper in protest.     </p><p>Ozpin said my name; after a couple of tries, I was able to prop myself up on one elbow. I watched as he reached over and picked up a strawberry from one of our abandoned plates. I could sense he was watching me, but I couldn't take my eyes off the plump red berry as it disappeared between my legs. Gasping when the point of it gently slip between my folds, sliding up to my clit where he applied a little bit of pressure against it before he lifted it to his lips, the berry covered in my juices. I was mesmerized as Ozpin took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. He looked like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, letting out a satisfied moan. Once he had swallowed the bite, he opened his eyes to meet with mine. I am not sure what my face looked like but considering his smirk, I could only imagine I looked like I wanted him to eat me up like he had that strawberry.</p><p>I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from begging him to do just that when he stood up and placed the fruit to the side. Ozpin then reached down and started unbuttoning my blouse and pushed up my bra, exposing more of my body to his gaze. "You’re always so lovely," his voice gentle as he picked the strawberry back up and began gliding it across my skin; I shivered as the juices left a cold trail. First, he circled on the nipple with it and then slid it across my chest to do the same with the other. Then, making its way to dip into my belly button before lifting it to my mouth to trace along my lips before holding it before them and simply saying, "Eat." With a shaking breath, I leaned forward to take a little nibble of it, my eyes never leaving his.</p><p>Ozpin discarded the berry and set his glasses off to the side, his eyes gleaming as he leaned down to lick all the juice off my skin muttering, "you are the sweetest." I trembled as his tongue circled my nipples before gently sucking on each one. I felt his tongue follow the same trail the berry had along my stomach, he sat back down, and I cried out when I felt his tongue begin to lap at my folds, his hands holding my hips in place. I began to writhe as he circled my clit before capturing it in his mouth to suck on it. I couldn't take another second of not touching him and reached down to bury my fingers in his hair to anchor myself through the storm he was leading me through.</p><p>Ozpin had a silver tongue, and he knew just how to use it. His tongue plunged inside for a few thrusts before sliding up to play with my clit before going back. Repeating it all over again, with his lips occasionally sucking on my folds or sensitive nub until I was shaking. When I was about to go over the edge, he would stop, letting me come down a little only to start again, always so close but never letting me come.</p><p>After the fifth time of this torturous blissful cycle, he had paused to let me calm a little when suddenly a loud buzzing sound started. At first, I was confused until I saw Ozpin pull his scroll out of his pocket. I could see Ozpin stare at it, the gears in his mind clearly working when he glanced at me, and before I knew what he was about, he lowered the scroll, and I let out a loud cry as he held the vibrating device against my clit. The sudden stimulation felt so intense after all the teasing that it had me hit my high before the caller gave up. I out a sudden scream, shaking from the orgasm. Once I started to come down, I couldn’t hold back my begging anymore. I gave a slight tug to Ozpin's hair, so he would look up and gasped out, “Ozpin, please, I need you inside me!”</p><p>Ozpin tossed his now silent scroll off to the side of the desk. He leaned over me, placing a hand on either side of my head. His handsome face was all I could see. “I have missed hearing you say that during the past few weeks,” He whispered before leaning down to give me a sweet kiss.</p><p>My breath catching in my throat as the sound of him undoing his belt and zipper reached my ears. My body shuddered as I felt the tip of his cock slip along my folds, teasing my clit for a second before sliding down to lightly push against my opening. After doing this a few times, he stopped at my entrance; I held my breath as he started to enter me at a snail's pace. I closed my eyes to focus on the sensation of Ozpin stretching me, filling me up. Once he was fully inside of me, he paused just for a second before pulling back out of me even slower. He continued with this sublime torture for some time. Eventually, he had to grab hold of my hips to keep me from trying to tempt him to go faster.</p><p>“Ngh…please can we…ahh...speed up a little?” I begged only to let out a whine as he pulled out completely and rest his length against my slick folds.    </p><p>"Do you wish for me to go faster?" he asked in a breathless voice, lifting a brow at me.</p><p>I vigorously nodded my head, "Yes, please!"</p><p>"Very well," he smirked.</p><p>Suddenly Ozpin grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my stomach. I was surprised by the sudden change of position, from looking up at the gears and him to now looking out one of the windows, somewhat registering a bird at the window before it dove down. For a moment, I thought how surreal this moment felt and hoping it lasted as long as possible. Though, all thoughts flew away as quickly as that bird once Ozpin pushed back inside me. His thrusts were hard and quick, and I could do nothing but lay there and take each delicious one. My moans were getting increasingly louder when suddenly I let out a little shriek as Oz tilted my hips so that he hit that bundle of nerves inside me. I was already well overstimulated, and with each pass along my g-spot and Ozpin's hand reaching around to rub my clit, it wasn't long before I was screaming his name to the gears moving above us as I came. My wall's clutching and throbbing violently around him, trying to keep him inside. </p><p>Ozpin kept up with his thrusts, letting me ride out my orgasm before giving a few swift strokes and achieving his high, his shout mixing with mine. I vaguely felt his weight on me as he leaned forward to rest against me, both of us gasping for air. For several long minutes, neither of us moved, both of us basking in the afterglow. Eventually, Ozpin stirred, moving his lips against my neck in sweet kisses toward my ear to whisper, “Are you alright?”</p><p>I tried to tell him I was, but my voice wasn’t quite working yet, so I nodded. Oz kissed me on the cheek and stood back up to take his weight off me. I let out a bit of a whimper as he pulled out. He quickly fixed his pants and helped me straighten my skirt before sitting in his chair and pulling me onto his lap.</p><p>"Shouldn't we go get cleaned up?" I asked while curling my body around his.</p><p>"We will, but for right now, I just want to sit here with you for a moment." He buried his head against my neck and pulled me tighter to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>~~The Next Day~~</p><p>Glynda and I were in Ozpin’s office waiting for Qrow to arrive so he could report on what he had found out on his most recent mission. The three of us were idly chatting while I was doing my best not to focus too much attention on Ozpin's desk.</p><p>At one point, Glynda received a call and took a few steps away to take it. When I turned to look at Oz, he was leaning back in his chair, his hands together in front of him looking perfectly relaxed, until I looked into his eyes. His gaze was on me, and the warmth of it felt like it was going to set me on fire, and I could feel my core throb as I subconsciously glanced down to the desk, remembering everything that happened yesterday. At Ozpin's chuckle, I glanced back at him, a cheeky little smile tugging the corner of his lips. It was then I realized that I had been holding my breath. I quickly released it and tried my best to appear normal.</p><p>Suddenly a loud ding resounded through the room. I turned to see Qrow walking out of the elevator towards us. Glynda quickly ended her call, saying she would be there as soon as possible, and we all assembled around the desk.</p><p>Qrow didn't have too much to cover, but he did try and get all the information he could about a couple of people who might be working with Salem. Once he was done, and we had asked our questions. Glynda excused herself, saying that she had to take care of the issue that Port had called about. Judging by the look on her face, I felt a little sympathy for whoever caused the problem.</p><p>As soon as she left, I turned to the two men and was immediately surprised by the look on Qrow's face. I may not know him well, but I knew him enough to recognize the look in his eyes, like the cat that got the cream. He always had something up his sleeve when he had that look.</p><p>“Well, that’s all I had to report so, I guess I’ll be heading home.” He said as he casually walked towards the elevator.</p><p>"Have a good rest, Qrow. You certainly deserve it. Especially since that mission ended up being surprisingly longer than anticipated." Ozpin's said.</p><p>Qrow walked into the elevator, but just as the doors started to close, he stopped them. With a sly grin, he asked, "Oh, Oz, I almost forgot to ask, these windows in your office, you can darken them, right?"</p><p>I looked back at Oz, and he looked as confused by the random question as I was. “Yes, I am able to. Might I inquire as to why the sudden interest?”  </p><p>"Oh, I was just thinking that, even though your office is so high off the ground, you might want to consider darkening them whenever you are having a 'private meeting.'" Qrow threw a wink at me as he said the last two words, and my face immediately felt like it was on fire. I quickly glanced at Ozpin to see his cheeks lightly stained pink, his eyes wide. "After all, you never know who might fly past the window," and with that, he let the elevator close, a giant grin on his face.</p><p>Then my memory was suddenly jogged, that through the haze, I had noticed a bird dive past the window yesterday, and with horror, I vaguely remembered….it had looked like a crow.  </p><p>There was dead silence in the room. It took everything I had to look at Ozpin, looking just as stunned as I was. When our gazes met, I knew we were thinking the same thing. Qrow had seen us yesterday, and he was never going to let us live that down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>